


Constant Annoyance

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new, annoying omega gets dragged (literally) into Derek's life. Derek hates it... at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Annoyance

The Hales consisted of many members. Some related by blood, some taken in by Talia Hale, the alpha. The Hale house - which was more like a mansion - housed many parts of the family, and there always seemed to be someone new showing up and occupying a guestroom, until they found their own place.

The Hales were known to be a big pack, known to be strong. They didn’t have to worry about anyone wandering into their territory, because most packs weren’t dumb enough to do so.

Derek Hale had seen his mother make several omegas and small packs leave the woods immediately just by showing up at the front door. He admired his mother for that and so much more, aspired to be just half the person she was.

Derek loved his pack, every part of it. Even Erica, Boyd and Isaac who Talia had brought in because none of them had a pack. Even his annoying sisters, who didn’t know what boundaries were. Sometimes even uncle Peter, but mostly not. They were all he had, and he loved them. To say he was overprotective of his family, his pack, was an understatement.

Which was why, when an omega showed up in the middle of the woods, interrupting his run, his guards were instantly up.

The omega looked at him, eyes big and brown, like a deer caught in a headlight. His dark hair was wild, and moles dotted his pale skin. He looked tall, lanky, but muscular. He looked like a teenage heartthrob.

Derek was stunned by his beauty for a second, before he stalked forward, baring his teeth at the stranger.

“Wait, wait, wait!” The omega rushed backwards, hands up and a panicked look on his face when his back collided with a tree. “Please don’t kill me!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Derek stopped only half a step away from the omega, his brows low and his claws seconds from coming out. “You’re in my territory.”

The omega looked him up and down, then raised a brow at him and snorted. “ _Your_  territory? You really don’t look like an alpha, big guy. And you don’t feel like one either.”

The omega,  _the little asshole_ , had the nerve to smack Derek teasingly on the chest, challenging him.

Derek dragged him back to the Hale mansion by his collar, while the omega struggled and tried to talk his way out of it.

By the time they reached the mansion, the omega had given up struggling and was letting Derek drag him along the forest ground, pouting and his arms crossed.

Boyd and Isaac were wrestling on the front lawn, Erica and Cora watching from the porch. Erica was the first to see Derek coming, and she laughed when she did. “Did you kidnap some poor guy, Derek?”

Derek threw the omega toward where Boyd and Isaac had stopped wrestling. “Found him wandering around in the woods.”

“And you what,” Isaac crouched down in front of the omega, looking him over, “decided to drag him here to kick his ass?”

Derek rolled his eyes, shook his head and turned to the mansion. “Mom! Intruder!” he yelled, then turned back to the omega on the ground.

Cora walked over and crouched down next to Isaac, then snorted after a second of looking at Stiles. “Really?” She looked up at her brother. “Are you sure you didn’t kidnap him? Because I really don’t believe a guy who’s clearly your type just comes stumbling into your arms.”

Derek gave his sister a look, Erica joining her with a grin. “Holy crap, he’s totally Derek’s type.” She looked down at the omega. “Be honest, did he kidnap you?”

The omega, terrified and still on the ground, stared up at the five of them. “Uh, sort of?” he said with a shrug. Erica and Cora laughed.

Then the door opened and Talia stepped out, Laura following shortly after. “Where’s the intruder?” Derek pointed at the omega and Talia stopped next to her son, looking down at the stranger. She said nothing for a moment, then sighed and reached a hand out to him. “I’m sorry for my son’s roughness. He doesn’t like strangers. Are you okay?”

“Mom!” Derek looked at his mother, surprised by her actions, even though he shouldn’t be. Talia may be cautious and careful with strangers, but it didn’t take much for her to figure out whether someone had evil intentions or not.

The omega carefully took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He glanced at Derek. “A little bruised from being manhandled, maybe, but I’m okay.”

“My name is Talia Hale. I can tell you mean no harm, but you’re still on my territory, and I don’t know you.”

“Stiles Stilinski. I was out here with my buddy Scott and we kind of separated. I got lost.” Derek snorted and the omega -  _Stiles_ , what a ridiculous name - gave him the stink eye.

Talia placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, a kind smile on her lips. “How about I send Derek here out on a search for your friend, while you wait inside?”

Derek turned to his mother, gaping, while Stiles grinned widely. “I would love that, thank you.”

Talia gave her son a look, then guided Stiles inside. Stiles turned around to wink at Derek, Derek growled back at him.

Erica laughed at him and wished him good luck, before following the rest of them inside the mansion.

Derek hated all of them sometimes.

*

Finding Scott turned out to be fairly easy. Easy because Scott looked lost too. Derek found him wandering around the woods calling for Stiles. He brought him back to the Hale mansion, and the moment they stepped into the living room where the others were seated, Stiles sprung up and wrapped himself around Scott.

Well, looked like they were more than just friends.

Derek swallowed his disappointment and threw himself on the couch next to Erica and Boyd.

Stiles and Scott didn’t have a pack, it was just the two of them. Talia offered them a place in the Hale pack, and they didn’t seem to hesitate for long, before they accepted.

Derek groaned. This was going to be painful.

*

**DAY 1**

Derek tried his best to stay away from the new members of the pack, even though Stiles and Scott were still on a trial run and weren’t officially a part of the pack. Yet.

Derek didn’t trust them, didn’t particularly like them. He definitely didn’t like Stiles.

Derek did what he could to avoid any interaction with either of them, but he was bound to leave his room at some point. He may be a supernatural creature, but even he needed to take a piss and eat something.

So he left his room and quietly walked to the kitchen.

And of course Stiles just happened to be there. Raiding the fridge.

Derek didn’t bother holding back the groan as he entered, and Stiles looked up. “Yo Derek, I was wondering whether you were still alive or not.”

Derek ignored him, pushed him out of the way and reached inside the fridge for food. Apparently, ignoring Stiles didn’t actually stop Stiles from anything. Stiles poked at him, to which Derek smacked his hand out of the way. “Did you go deaf, or did you just decide to be rude to me?”

Derek gave him a look, a lifted eyebrow. 

“Okay, so you’re an asshole, good to know.” Stiles nodded a few times, then patted Derek’s shoulder and stepped out of the way. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying!”

He turned around to grin at Derek, before he disappeared out of the kitchen.

Derek hated him already.

**DAY 2-16**

Stiles had been nagging him since day 1. It was painful, and Derek was miserable. He wasn’t even safe in his own room anymore. Apparently Cora had happily told Stiles where his room was, and now Stiles insisted on spending as much time there as he could.

Derek tried to ignore it, he really did. He tried to roll over on the other side, when Stiles burst into his room at shit o’clock, but that never worked.

He tried to tune Stiles out, when he wouldn’t stop talking. But that always ended with Stiles poking Derek and getting all up in his space, until Derek had had enough and chased after him around the house, while Stiles was laughing loudly and  _somehow_  still talking.

He tried to ignore him over dinner, when Stiles would kick him under the table and occasionally throw a piece of food at him - _always_  hitting his forehead - or anything to get his attention. Sometimes he could ignore it, other times he lost it.

Derek tried to ignore Stiles. It just didn’t really work.

Part of it was his own fault, because after the first week of Stiles annoying him, he started to annoy him back.

Like Erica had put it, they were like “5 year olds with a crush.”

Derek had ignored that too.

**DAY 19**

It was 5 PM and Derek hadn’t seen, heard or smelled Stiles all day. Not once. He would never admit it, but he worried about him. Just a bit, of course. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten used to Stiles’ annoying presence, got used to someone always taking time out of their day to pay attention to him, without actually needing to, but because they  _wanted_  to.

He had gotten used to it, and it felt weird going so long without it. Nice, sure, but weird.

Derek found Scott sitting on the edge of the couch next to Isaac, both wolves’ eyes glued to the television as their thumbs rubbed over the controllers. “Scott.”

Scott shot him a glance, but quickly looked back at the screen. “Hey, Derek.”

Derek hesitated for a moment, knowing Isaac would tell Erica everything. Well, she was going to find out about it anyway. “Have you seen Stiles today?”

“Yeah, he’s in our room.”

He fell silent for a moment, Isaac cursing under his breath as his character on screen died. “He okay?”

Scott shook his head. “No, he’s having a bad day.”

“Shouldn’t you be with him then?”

Scott looked at him shortly, confused. “Why?”

Derek shrugged. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you’re in a relationship? Be there for each other?”

Scott paused the game and turned to Derek. “My relationship with Stiles is purely platonic. We’re just best friends, Derek.”

“Oh.” That was not a relief. It wasn’t.

“Besides, he asked me to leave him alone, so I did.”

Derek nodded a few times, and then made up his mind, as he turned around and left the living room to head upstairs.

Upstairs to Scott and Stiles’ room.

He knocked on the door once, but got no answer. He knocked a few more times, still no answer, so he just went inside. When he opened the door, he was met with darkness. The curtains were closed, blocking out any sun there would have been, and the lights were off.

Stiles was lying on his bed, covers up to his chin and back turned to the rest of the room, facing the wall. “Stiles?” Derek whispered, as he closed the door behind him.

Stiles moved just slightly, but he didn’t turn around or respond. Derek walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at what of Stiles’ face he could see in the dark.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Just let there be a silence in the room. A minute passed, before Stiles rolled over, sat up and leaned against Derek, hiding his face in his neck.

Derek sat still for no more than a second, before he wrapped an arm around Stiles, letting him be there. Stiles didn’t cry, not really. He sniffled every once in a while, but there were no wet tears coming from his eyes.

They didn’t talk, didn’t need to, and they sat like that for longer than Derek could keep track of.

The following day, Stiles was back to his old self, and neither of them even acknowledged that the day before had happened.

It continued like that for about a month. But then things changed.

**DAY 39**

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said around a piece of bread, when Derek came down into the kitchen. “Did you get a haircut?”

Derek shook his head, not bothering to look over at Stiles, as he opened the fridge. “No.”

Stiles swallowed the bread. “Well, it looks great.”

Derek paused, staring straight at a carton of milk, before he stood back up straight and turned to look at Stiles. “Was that a compliment?”

“No, it was a comment.” Stiles grabbed a glass from the cabinet and moved over to the sink to fill it with water. “But it does look good. Did you do something new with it?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him, closing the fridge. “Stop being nice.”

“What, am I not allowed to be nice now?”

“No. You’re an asshole. You being nice is suspicious.” He stepped half a step closer. “What are you up to?”

Stiles shrugged, turned around and leaned against the counter. “Nothing. I was just making an observation and thought I’d share it. Just accept this one little compliment and move on with your life, Derek. It doesn’t mean anything. Not necessarily.” He added the last part in a mumble, and he raised his glass, taking a swig of water.

“So it is a compliment.” Stiles just shrugged, Derek sighed. “Fine. Thanks, I guess.”

Stiles smiled widely and patted his shoulder, his hand lingering for just a second too long. “You’re very welcome, handsome.”

Derek gave him a look. Stiles just winked at him and left the kitchen.

**DAY 41**

Derek was sitting in his own thoughts, head held up by his hand, as he poked at what was left on his plate, tuning out the people around him and their conversations. He had been sitting in his own thoughts for who knew how long, when half of a meatball hit his forehead, and he was dragged back to reality.

He sat up straight and looked over at Stiles, who was grinning widely at him. “Do you have to always be annoying me?” he asked, ignoring the conversations around the two of them. Of course they had to sit across from each other.

Stiles shrugged, rested his elbows on the table and leaned a bit forward, eyes locked with Derek’s and the grin still widely on his lips. “How else am I gonna get your attention?”

“How ‘bout not being an asshole?”

“Hey, when I tried being nice to you, you told me it was suspicious. You can blame yourself for that.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for you to be an asshole in the first place.”

“And I didn’t ask to get dragged,  _literally_ , into your pack, and yet here we are.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and said nothing, so Stiles continued. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that it’s pretty cute when you get stuck in your own thoughts. What were you thinking about?”

Derek looked at him for a moment, then sighed and shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Oh come on, Derek. Share with me, I wanna know.”

“I’m not gonna tell you, Stiles, so let it go.”

Stiles pouted, actually  _pouted_. “Fine, then I’ll just tell you what I was thinking.” Derek sighed, but he didn’t protest and just let Stiles go on about how excited he was for the new Star Wars movie, and how many times he had seen the trailers, and everything about Star Wars.

It wasn’t cute. The way Stiles’ brown eyes lit up along with his whole face as he talked about Star Wars, something he was passionate about, wasn’t cute.

It was adorable, and Derek found himself listening intently and even joining the conversation.

They sat at the dinner table, talking about everything from Star Wars to Batman to space movies, until Talia came back into the dining room and told them to get up and help her clear the table.

They did that, but never stopped talking.

When Scott came back to the kitchen, where they where putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher, to drag Stiles back to their room for some Halo, he rolled his eyes at them, mumbled “get a room”, something that Stiles didn’t hear and that Derek ignored, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Stiles touched his arm before his left, and Derek found himself standing there, a happy flutter around his heart.

A flutter he hadn’t felt since Paige.

**DAY 42**

Derek was, admittedly, not the biggest fan of technology. He wasn’t good at it, didn’t particularly care for using it. He had his own computer, his own phone, but he rarely used his computer and his phone would be in his room, turned off, if he wasn’t out of the house or close by.

But Malia, his cousin, needed help with something, and he had offered, even though he was very well aware she would turn to her girlfriend, Kira, instead of him. So there he was, waiting for the page to load on his computer screen, when he felt a breath on the back of his neck.

Slowly, he turned his head just enough to glance back at the person behind him. And he sighed, not surprised at all, when he saw Stiles almost uncomfortably close to him with his eyes glued to the loading screen.

“Oh my God,” Stiles snorted. “You still use internet explorer?” A grin formed on his lips, as he turned his head to look at Derek. He was close enough for Derek to feel his breath hitting his face. “You must like it nice and slow.”

Derek flushed, scoffed and pushed Stiles away just a bit, as he turned to look back at the now loaded screen. “Don’t assume to know what I like. Maybe I like it fast.”

Stiles touched his right shoulder and slid his palm across his upper back, his thumb gracing his neck, and Derek felt himself hold his breath. “Well, if you want something fast, you should try my computer instead.”

Stiles stepped back, his fingers lingering on the back of Derek’s neck for just another second, before he turned around and left the room.

And Derek finally breathed, ignoring the loaded screen and leaning back on his chair.

**DAY 47**

Derek found Scott in one of the studies, sitting by himself and reading a book. He didn’t smell, hear or feel any Stiles around, so he took in a deep breath and headed inside.

Scott heard him close the door behind him, and looked up from his book, a friendly smile on his lips. “Hey Derek, what’s up?”

Derek scratched the back of his neck and lowered his gaze to the floor. “Does Stiles like guys? Romantically.”

Scott looked at him, just looked. Then he smiled widely, closed his book and stood up, before he walked over and patted Derek’s shoulder, looking close to going in for a hug. “Treat him well. He deserves that.”

Derek nodded, then paused and looked at Scott. “That’s not an answer.”

“He’s bisexual, Derek, so yeah, he likes guys.” Scott moved to sit back down, grabbing the book he had been reading. “And please ask him out soon. I’m getting tired of listening to him talk about you all the time.”

Derek left Scott to his reading, and he stopped by the living room window that faced out to the backyard. The backyard where Stiles was playing around with Cora and Malia, falling on his ass and complaining loudly.

Derek couldn’t and didn’t hide the smile that formed on his lips, as he watched Stiles run around out there, laughing brightly and loudly. He didn’t hide his smile, when Stiles looked his way and waved at him. He just let it sit there, as he raised a hand back.

Yeah, he was going to ask him out. Soon.

**DAY 51**

“How ‘bout a nice dinner at that new, fancy restaurant?” Laura suggested, tossing the ball back toward Derek.

“Isn’t that a bit much for a first date?” Derek dove to the right, catching it.

Laura shrugged and stretched. “I don’t think so. Don’t you want your first date to be good?”

“Of course, but taking him to an expensive restaurant?” Derek made a face and threw the ball back to his sister. “What if he thinks I’m expecting too much of him? Or what if  _he_  expects too much of  _me_?”

Laura didn’t catch the ball, tripping over her own feet as she laughed. “C’mon, Der.” She bend down and picked up the ball. “Stiles would love it. I mean, wouldn’t you want to feel spoiled on a first date?”

Derek thought about it, then sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He rushed a few steps back to catch the ball flying toward him. He stood there with the ball in his hands for a moment, eyes glued to the ground. “Or maybe I could just take him to a movie. He’s really excited about Star Wars.”

Laura gave him that look. That look that said “are you serious?”. The same look she had given him, when he told her he was backing out of getting a tattoo, just because their mother probably wouldn’t approve. Derek had gotten that tattoo anyway, and Talia had found it very nice and had approved.

“Star Wars doesn’t come out for months, Derek.” Laura stepped closer to her brother, opening her hands to catch the ball. “Stop trying to put it off and just do it. You deserve to be happy again.”

Derek said nothing, just shrugged, so Laura continued. “But are you ready for another relationship? I mean, Stiles is nothing like you-know-who, but I want you to be ready, really ready, before you ask him out. For your own sake and for his.”

Derek knew she was right. She was right, because if he wasn’t ready to try being in a relationship again, he would only hurt Stiles and ruin any chance with him. And that would probably be it for Derek’s dating life.

There were approaching footsteps, and both Hales turned their head toward the approaching person. Stiles.

Stiles with his wide, bright smile. Stiles with his beautiful, brown eyes full of light, eyes that were golden when the light hit them at the right angle. Stiles with his loud personality and his annoying but endearing habits, with his ridiculous humor and tendency to laugh loudly at everything. Stiles who, at times, had no control over his limbs and looked ridiculous running.

Stiles who somehow brought the best out of people, people like Derek. Stiles who was a constant in Derek’s life, no matter what.

“I’m ready,” Derek decided, eyes still on Stiles.

**DAY 53**

“Let’s go,” Boyd said as he stepped out of the front door, joining Derek on the porch.

It was early in the morning, the sun only just rising, and the two betas were going for their daily morning run. Daily as in only for the work days. Erica demanded Boyd to stay in on the weekends. Derek had closed his ears, before she could explain why. He knew why, and he didn’t need to hear her say it. They were his best friends, but he didn’t need to know everything.

Boyd and Derek ran for a good ten minutes, ten minutes of nothing but the sound of the forest waking up and birds chirping, before Boyd broke that silence. “Laura says you’re asking Stiles out.”

Derek glanced to his right, glanced at his best friend running next to him, and he nodded once. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Boyd nodded, a quick smile pulling at his lips as he looked back at Derek. “Good. He makes you happy,” he took a left with Derek, avoiding a group of trees, “’bout time you did something about it.”

Derek huffed, shaking his head. “And that comes from you.”

“Derek, I asked Erica out within a week of knowing her.” Boyd looked at him, a brow raised. “And only because you told me to go for it.”

They returned to the house a while later, when the sun was up along with (most) of the Hale pack, just in time for the breakfast Talia and her husband, William, were making.

Derek was freshly clean as he joined the breakfast table, and with a quick, encouraging nod from both Boyd and Laura, he sat down next to a still half asleep Stiles.

**DAY 56**

It took three more days, before Derek had gathered enough courage to even think about asking Stiles out. He wouldn’t admit it, not to anyone but Laura and that was only because she  _knew_ , but he was terrified. He was terrified of being rejected.

Scott was out, Isaac had made sure of that, and Stiles was alone in his room. Derek was outside the closed door, listening to the taps of thumbs pressing button on a controller, the quiet cheers when Stiles won, and the curses when he lost. He stood there for longer than he had planned on.

“You do know I can hear you, right?” Stiles said from behind the door, snapping Derek out of his slightly panicked daze.

Derek took in a deep breath and stepped forward, opening the door and walking inside. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the two person couch, eyes already on Derek, and the game paused.

And Derek froze. Not sure how to start, what to say or what to do.

Stiles let out a soft huff of a laugh and put his controller down. “Come on, Derek, out with it.”

Derek stood there for another moment, trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat. He cleared his throat, shifted on his feet, and opened his mouth. “Do you-”

“Yes!” Derek gave him a look, and Stiles held up his hands. “Sorry, go ahead.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh. “Do you want to go out with me?”

There was a wide, bright and toothy smile that formed on Stiles’ face. “On a date?” At Derek’s quick nod, Stiles stood up and walked over. “Only if you pay and I get to hold your hand.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll pay and you can hold my hand.”

“Then yes,” Stiles stepped closer and moved his hands to the back of Derek’s neck, one of Derek’s snaking around his waist to his lower back, “I will go on a date with you.”

They both leaned in and met halfway for the kiss.

**DAY 879**

The wedding was big, outdoors and with a cloud free sky. Only family and pack were invited, which were still a lot of people, but it was manageable. Erica was a beautiful bride, and Boyd had shed a tear as she walked down the aisle.

Derek happily watched as his best friends got married, standing beside Isaac and Scott by the alter, and he would gladly admit to the tears in his eyes when Erica and Boyd said their vows.

And when Erica said “I do,” Derek looked to the front row, looked at Stiles with a bright smile on his face. He looked at Stiles with the silver band around his left ring finger.

It was going to be their turn in just a few months.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
